User talk:Underscorre
Re Kindle Thanks, Underscorre. You once posted a way to get pasta on my kindle but I didn't even try to do it. You've got to remember I lived in a cabin with no internet for over ten years. We only got a satelite about three years ago and I was slow to warm up to it. When I graduated from college in 93 the professors were just starting to ask students to e-mail them. Old Farts Club. If you could walk me through the process of getting pasta on my kindle I'd be stoked because I am just about to start reading Mike MacGee's novelas. Man, can that guy write. But I fear it is the old fart in me that likes him so much, his writing is so evocative of classic horror stories and somewhat defunct of that techy pasta feel with the twist endings and all. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:27, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re kindle Thank you so much Underscorre. I'll give it a try tonight and tell you in the morning how it went. I really appreciate that, man. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:48, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Wow You have some really impressive formatting skills. XD However, have you ever thought of adding the template on your user page? May be helpful for some users. :b Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 00:03, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Kindle I am going to do that shortly, my kindle is a paperwhite, is there anything different I should do? It's the only screen I've ever encountered that is easy on my eyes- as easy as paper or even easierHumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC) RE Kindle- did it! Thanks so much for all your help, now I guess I have no excuse to not read Pen Pal HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:55, March 2, 2015 (UTC) replie I would like to say thank you for making me feel welcome its kinda weird but cool at the same time (Slendorman (talk) 21:28, March 2, 2015 (UTC)) i have a qustion for you how would start a story i would like to create something like that you know use my disturbing mind to good use.(Slendorman (talk) 07:00, March 3, 2015 (UTC)) Boats and hoes Ohhh. My bad brah, I thought I could use it as a regular catagory. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 17:02, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, Eff you stupid quality standards, delete me if you want, I don't care, Everytime I make a freaking creepypasta it just gets deleted, because of your so called quality standards, block me forever I dont care... RE: A Request Wow, that's a weird coincidence. I just edited the story and I was about to message you about it. Oh well. I fixed most of the errors but I need some time to think whether or not it meets the QS. Weirdly, this was the first time I read a horror story in Greek and I have to admit, I am a bit spooked out. By the way, I am Greek and I am always happy to help any way I can, don't worry about it. MrDupin (talk) 20:44, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :I need your opinion on the story. It isn't the worst pasta I have read, but if it was written in English it would most certainly get deleted. But this is where it gets a bit complicated: being accustomed to reading English stories, this creeped me out a bit. So I guess it kinda worked. :Synopsizing, it doesn't meet the QS, but it can be creepy for Greek readers. I am leaning towards deleting it, as I don't see a point in keeping a story simply for the sake of diversity. But it is your call, I am on the fence with this one. Sorry I couldn't help much. MrDupin (talk) 21:07, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I used Google Translate and I think you can get the feel of the story by reading the translation pretty accurately. MrDupin (talk) 21:40, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::For a moment I thought you were from Spain. *facepalm* :::By the way, I came across this blog. It seems kinda pointless to me. Also, the user seems to be writing a blog every single day without contributing anything worthwile. Thought I should let you know. MrDupin (talk) 13:37, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Davenza This is the link, you can also find him in the history of "The Black Lady of Bradley Woods" http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Davenza Hope this helped! Thanks,SOURCECODE01 (talk) 17:26, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Category Is it possible for a pasta to not fall under any category? RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 17:59, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Can you look at a pasta called Easy Prey and see if I marked it with the right catagory. It's short so it shouldn't take much of your time. Thx Thanks, I do what I can in between class and creepypasta. My desk has a computer at it so I'm always using it for either work or the internet. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 18:17, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Entries Can we remove/edit the freestyle related templates from the stories we submitted (I Am a Big Boy, in my case)? I don't really like the template at the top of the page and I want to move it at the bottom. Am I allowed to do that? MrDupin (talk) 21:06, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Reupload Yeah, man, I was marking it for review while you were apparently deleting it. Didn't get a warning message, so sorry about that. You should know enough about me by now that there's no way I would reupload a story of that quality intentionally, lol. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 22:06, March 4, 2015 (UTC) why did you delete my story? it followed the guidelines and rules. just because you don't like it doesn't give you the right to delete it Hey Underscorre, want a nice little message? you're a fucktard. goodbye Does this user exist? Hello again Underscorre! I wanted to ask you a one small question, about a user's existence. Does the user SomeoneDyed exist here? FYI, he's a classmate of mine, and he told me he created an account, but I'm not sure if he's lying or not. Best regards. I'll just leave this message here. → 10:09, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Weird thing Whenever I get a message that I have messages and I click on it, I get a screen with my avatar that says "this page needs content" when I click on talk or profile everything is normal. My only fear is someone would go to leave me a messagae and see this screen and not reply. Do you know what is up with this? Thanks so much HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 14:58, March 5, 2015 (UTC) EDIT-like this? :I saw your message on Humboldt's talk page. I hope I am helping and not making a mess. MrDupin (talk) 16:08, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Original Do you think a school shooting is an original pasta plot? RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 16:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) micropasta Yeah, I did research on some school shootings and tried to make my pasta nothing like them. Also I only introduce 1 character throughout the pasta..micropasta. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 16:23, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Questions I have two questions. One, what is the M4R template or was it removed? Two, to be a rollbacker it says you need 200 article edits. Is that legitimate article edits, or edits in general? Thank you. Howdy Ho! (talk) It would seem that I'm digging up some really bad pastas! Glad that I could help. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 21:13, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Reply: So "Main" meaning "Total", or "Main" meaning "Article"? I'm just trying to be sure, because with the counter I have on, it's a bit back. I have made changes to pastas that overall improved them so much to where it was not worthy of being deleted; grammar wise and from revision to sentences. However, some have gotten deleted due to the lack of a sturdy plot. You can look at some of my edits to stories, they go up to the one thousands. I like to be thorough, so it usually takes me about 2-3 hours working on one story. Travis told me I should probably stick to grammar and looking to see if there's anything else that needs major changing. But, eh. I'm trying to become a roll backer within the next 2 months, so this is why I'm trying to make sure I know what's what. Thanks again! Howdy Ho! (talk) ReRe: You'll have to excuse my incompetence, but you're referring to this, right? My Stats Image Howdy Ho! (talk) Untitled: I just wanted say sorry for my attempts at reloading my flawed story. I am really new to this site and I thought it was being deleted accidentally, so I tried reuploading it. I didn't realize there was a talk page either, so that would explain me not heading your advice. Again, I'm really sorry, won't happen again! Thabk you! Have a wonderful day! Spacecattt (talk) 22:01, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Jokes on you, I have no life and I am planning to be a burden for years to come. But thanks, I appreciate it. MrDupin (talk) 09:46, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry to bother you again, but I found this in the Writer's Showcase. I think it should be moved to the WW. MrDupin (talk) 19:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism (Unintentional?) Hi Underscorre, I noticed that this user has been making some recently. Proof. This is one of the many edits he has been making. As you can see, all he/she does is change the wording of a story, or even add sentences of his own. I don't know if he intentionally vandalizes pages or not, but he needs to stop. MrDupin (talk) 15:13, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Also, this user posted a story on his user page. MrDupin (talk) 15:24, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Didn't realise that was ban worthy. I thought it was editing. Literally, look at my edits from October. Edit: It'd really make me look bad if that's the case because if you look at all of my past edits, that's what they are. I have never been called for it either. So, I'm not sure what's going to happen next, but if that's bad, then you should ban me. It's only fair considering the fact that I've done it to countless stories. Howdy Ho! (talk)